


All Around The World Was Waking

by broken_hearted_bard



Series: The Harry Potter Sense8 Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advanced Timeline by Ten Years, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Sense8 (TV), M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Sensate cluster, black!Hermione, half-indian!Harry, original house elf characters - Freeform, sensate, sense8 - Freeform, sense8 inspired, trans!Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/pseuds/broken_hearted_bard
Summary: This is the sequel to Some New Beginning.You 100% need to have read that first.This is a Harry Potter story in the style of Sense8.
Relationships: Cloestra/Declan, Cloestra/Evelyn, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Luna/Hikaru, Luna/Neville//Hikaru, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: The Harry Potter Sense8 Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994641
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!  
> (Originally posted on Oct 31st 2020, USA, PST).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first chapter of the new fic.  
> Harry gets rescued.

Harry hated to admit it, but he was really struggling. The first three weeks of the summer holidays spent with the Dursleys were just brutal.

That first week was spent doing chores, back-breaking manual labour and cooking all the meals. Harry was lucky if he got a little toast and egg each day to sustain himself. 

He felt so, so grateful that Neville had been excited to take Hedwig with him, when they’d gotten to Kings Cross, for the summer; he felt absolutely sure that if she’d been with him, she would have starved to death by now.

He knew he was perilously close and the third week hadn’t even started yet; and there was far too much still to do.

By the gods, he’d thought this summer -- the very last he had to spend with them -- would be better. But it wasn’t. It wasn’t even close to better. In some ways, it was much, much worse.

Petunia was determined to be moved out of 4 Privet Drive by the third week, and she’d set upon Harry the task of helping her pack up the whole house and secure the furniture.

The movers arrived the last morning and took away every single stitch of furniture, as well as all the heavier boxes.

***

That evening, Petunia, Vernon and Dudley loaded up their car and the small trailer that was attached with everything the movers hadn’t taken.

Dudley had panicked when he’d realised that Harry wasn’t going with them. The exchange -- Dudley’s real worry and fear for Harry -- had repaired a lot that had been damaged between them over the years.

Petunia had given him a very small photo album, the letter Dumbledore had left with her when Harry was a baby, along with the baby-blanket he’d been wrapped in. They hadn’t talked or said goodbye, but she’d looked at him as though she’d never see him again.

Vernon had shoved Harry, snarled at him not to do any damage to what had once been their home and told him he better defeat that man.

Harry watched them go, through the living room window. His things were packed up as well; his trunk and knapsack waited in the hallway.

His intention to apparate to London and take a room at the Leaky was interrupted with a swift, loud knock on the front door.

Harry drew his wand just as the door opened.

“Well, now, and I thought they’d never leave,” said Augusta Longbottom as she stepped over the threshold and into the house.

Harry recognized her right away -- he’d seen her at a distance before, at the train station, but he also recognized her clothing from the Defense class with Lupin and Neville’s boggart.

“How did you know to come here?” Harry asked suspiciously. He pointed his wand directly at her.

“Put it down, boy,” Lady Longbottom said, rather gruffly.

“Answer the question.”

She gave a slight smile. “Caution is always better. Neville sent me. That girl he’s seeing, and thinks I don’t know about her, told him you needed help and that one of us should be here today to help you. Seeing as you’re the Chosen One and she’s a Daughter of Spækona, I decided to heed her warning.”

Harry stepped away from his body, in the sensate-style of a kind of astral projection. He appeared at Luna’s side.

Luna was in Neville’s room, cuddled up together on the sofa by the window. She looked up in surprise when Harry appeared.

“Has Augusta arrived?” Luna asked.

Harry nodded. “Next time you make arrangements for me, Luna, you should tell me.”

She waved that away.

Neville glanced over at the corner of his room where Luna was staring. “Is Harry here?”

She nodded. “A bit cross that I didn’t tell him.”

Neville frowned. “What do you mean you didn’t tell him? Is everything okay with my grandmother?”

Luna sighed. “It’s fine.” She looked back at Harry. “Just go with her. She’ll bring you here. It’s okay, Harry, promise.”

Harry pulled himself back to Privet Drive, to where Augusta was wandering his now-empty home.

“I just have the trunk and that bag,” Harry said.

Augusta nodded. “We’d better get going then. Can you apparate?”

“Yeah, got my license a few weeks ago. If you can shrink my trunk for me, I can apparate to whenever you say,” Harry replied.

“Good, good.” She pointed her wand swiftly at his trunk and shrunk it. She handed him a small key. “Focus on that. Get the feel for it, feel its magick, and think of my grandson. Then apparate. It’ll get you where you need to go.”

Harry put the dollar-sized trunk into his pocket and slipped on his backpack. He grasped the small key in his hands and did as he had been instructed.

When Harry popped away, Augusta gave the house one last look and then apparated home.

**********

TBC


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry starts the rest of his summer.  
> Really short chapter, but it was a natural place to end it. :)

Longbottom Manor was enormous. It was the largest house Harry had ever seen, not including Hogwarts -- and it [Hogwarts] didn’t really count as a house anyway.

From an aerial view, Longbottom Manor would look like a large, capital S with a circle in the center.

From Harry’s view, its faded red brick, dozens of windows and large, white columns looked like something out of a different century.

Augusta tapped her cane hard on the ground for a moment and Harry felt a rush of magic wash over him. She then led Harry up the steps and into the house.

“My grandson has the East wing. You’ll find him on the fourth floor, fourth door on your right. Have a care, the stairs are a mountain,” she said before she moved swiftly through an archway on the left and out of sight.

Harry stared at the wide, grand staircase. The steps were huge and they seemed to go up for a very long time before he could see a landing. He took a deep breath and headed up the stairs.

As he wondered where to go once he got to the landing, a door to the right of the long hallway swung open and a House Elf wandered out.

“Oh!” the Elf squeaked. “Mr. Potter! Master Neville is expecting you.”

Harry smiled at her and then nodded. “Any idea how I get to the fourth floor from here?”

“Lilt is happy to show you to the lift,” Lilt said as she led Harry down the hallway to the right, a little ways.

They stopped in front of a blank section of wall and she touched the corner lightly with her hand. The panels on the wall pulled back to reveal a caged-lift entrance.

“Mistress Longbottom has the West wing of the manor and Master Neville has the East wing of the manor, from the second floor and up. You’ll find the dining room on the ground floor, when you have need of it.”

Harry walked down the hallway, carefully counting doors. He was just about to knock on what he assumed was Neville’s bedroom door when it flew open and he was yanked inside.

“Oh Harry, I’m so glad you’re alright!” Hermione said, rather loudly, as she hugged him.

Extremely surprised to see her, Harry stepped back quickly. “Hermione?”

“Yes, of course it’s me. Luna and Neville had me come over last night -- I’d been so worried.”

Harry frowned and then looked around the room. “Where are Neville and Luna?”

“Well, Neville’s out on some sort of errand and Luna’s gone to Romania for some reason? I guess to see Charlie? He is part of your cluster, right?” Hermione replied.

Harry nodded and looked around more carefully. “So, what were you doing alone in what appears to be Neville’s room?”

“Waiting for you, of course. Neville knew you’d be directed here and so he asked me to wait. He needed to do something and I guess it was rather urgent?”

“Okay.” He walked across the room and sat down in one of the armchairs by the unlit fireplace.

“I’m staying in a room down the hall. I had no idea that Neville’s family were this well-off or that they had a home this huge. Did you know?” Hermione asked in her usual firing-questions way.

“Uh, not really. I knew they had money. I understand his grandmother’s connections, but, no, I had no idea the house was this big. I can understand why Neville’s always been so lonely, though, until he and Luna got close.”

“I didn’t know he was lonely. How long have he and Luna been a couple?”

“I dunno. A year, maybe? I’m not sure they ever defined it that way, though.” Harry shifted uncomfortably on the chair. By the gods, his body hurt. He was having trouble hanging onto the conversation with Hermione.

“They seem very couple-y,” Hermione replied. She inspected him closely for a moment before dropping into the chair next to him. “Are you alright, Harry? Everyone’s been so worried. No one’s heard from you in weeks.”

“I’m fine.” He waved that away. “It was a rough three weeks at the Dursleys, but it’s over now.”

“You look a little peaked, Harry,” Hermione said and not without some slight admonishment.

Harry shrugged. He was struggling to stay upright and awake at the same time and things were getting fuzzy around him. “I’m okay. Probably need some decent rest and some more food. No big deal.” He laid his head back against the chair’s high back.

Hermione watched as Harry slipped into sleep right in front of her and then she got to work. Diagnostic spells worked best when the patient was awake, but they still worked -- regardless.

She recorded the fever, malnutrition and slight infection on a piece of parchment and, using her Patronus, sent the results to both Neville and Madam Pomfrey. When Madam Pomfey’s Patronus came back with hers, Hermione knew she’d made the right choice to tell her.

Madam Pomfrey’s polar bear nodded her great head and then opened her mouth. “Fever Reducer for the Fever, obviously. I’ll be sending along a few nutrition potions. I’ll send them through the floo, as that’s quickest. Tell Mr. Longbottom to be expecting them tomorrow. In the meantime, the Antibiotic Agent should work as a kind of cure-all -- if you have that available. If not, you might try _Remedium Infectivo_. He needs rest and food -- start with a good, strong broth. If he’s holding that down well, a light, well-rounded meal would be fine.”

The polar bear patronus faded away.

Neville rushed in a few minutes later. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here. Here, help me move him into his room -- we’ll get him well again.”

***************

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have only the first 3 chapters of this one written. So I don't know when it'll be finished. I intend to go back to my WIPs for a while, but I wanted to give you guys something as it's been a while and it's Halloween today. :)


End file.
